


Attached

by batyalewbel



Category: Elementary
Genre: 1x08, Friendship, Gen, episode 1x08, the long fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tag for ep 1x08 The Long Fuse.</p><p>What Sherlock is thinking when Joan tells him she is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I have many feelings about this episode and I think that little face Sherlock made at the end spoke multitudes. This is just a little introspection

                There were a lot of things he could have said when she stated that he didn’t want her to leave. That he had become attached. Such an ugly word. It implied so many feelings.

                Sherlock Holmes was not attached…but he was accustomed. Joan Watson was a smart intelligent woman who had on a few occasions(may more than a few but who’s counting? Certainly not Sherlock) helped out in a case. He respected her ability to not take shit from anybody including him.

                And maybe… _maybe…_ the flat would be a little emptier with the absence of Joan Watson.

                He could have told her.

                He could have said that despite her irritating habit of probing into personal matters and that absolute insistence on watching over him, he had grown less…averse to her presence.

                She was familiar to him now. He didn’t want to learn a new person. Dare he admit he liked this one? Why did she have to leave? Whatever she was heading towards wouldn’t be nearly as interesting.

                Part of him itched at the idea of Joan Watson returning to her dull life. Waking up in her very boring apartment and going to an exceedingly dull job…some kind of a 9 to 5 deal. It irked him. That potential was wasted on something as average as a normal job.

                He told himself that was the really frustrating aspect of this.

                He told himself it wasn’t because maybe…perhaps…there was some minute possibility that he could call Joan Watson a friend.

                Not that it matters even if he could call her such a thing. She is leaving in a matter of weeks and from what he is learned about Joan Watson, he knows she will keep her word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Please share^_^


End file.
